A Chritmas To Remember
by Mlle Angel Wings
Summary: A Contest Story (review please to help me win) - A story of David de'Medici, a new student to Hogwarts. David meets Ginny, Ginny meets David. Romance. Voldemort comes into play. Action/Adventure Someone dies. Angst. A squel to come. Suspense. Over-all, it


"But Sir must we put him in now?" 

"I'm afraid that it's the only way.. especially since-" 

"I know, I know....You-Know-Who." 

"Yes, and your son needs protection." 

"I know, and this place offers it best...I wonder how he'll take it though." 

"Knowing him I think he'll take it fine. I'll see him on September the first then." 

"Good-bye till then, Sir." 

* * * * 

Ginny Weasley walked through the barrier of Platform nine and three quarters at a run. She sighed happily as she entered the platform and saw the Hogwarts Express. It was Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, you heard me right. For you see little Ginny is a witch, and a very good one at that. 

She watched as her older brother, Ron, and his best friend - who just happened to be Ginny's crush and The Boy Who Lived and defeated Voldemort- Harry Potter walked onto the train laughing and talking. Ginny sighed, she wished more than anything in the world that Harry would notice her. Alas, some wishes don't come true. 

So a saddened and very put out Ginny boarded the train that afternoon. She dragged her trunk onto to the train and Ginny dumped it into an empty compartment. After doing this Ginny decided to go around and look for her friends. 

The young red head looked all around the train in search of her friends. Finally she spotted one of them. Walking onto the train and dragging a trunk behind her was a short brown haired girl. 

"Ashley! Hey over here!" Ginny shouted to her best friend. 

Ashley turned around and smiled upon seeing Ginny. Her bright brown eyes sparkled with happiness. "Hi Ginny, look no glasses or braces this year!" 

"Oh you look great Ashley, did your parents finally let you magically fix everything?" Ginny asked excitedly, while helping her friend pull her trunk into the empty compartment she had saved. 

"Nope," Ashley replied shaking her head. 

"Then how'd you do it?" 

"Contact lenses, it's a muggle thing that goes right on top of your eye and works the same as glasses. As for my braces, they were only temporary. I just got them removed this past summer!" Ashley replied even more excitedly. 

The two sat down in their compartment and talked for a while. Ashley tried explaining the concept of contact lenses to Ginny. Though, no matter how hard she tired Ginny never understood it. About half-way through the trip Colin walked into their compartment. 

"Hey gals." Colin said excitedly. 

"Hello Col," The girls said in unison. 

"How're the photos coming along?" Ashley asked. 

"Great!" Colin replied. "Our photo album at the end of Hogwarts will be wicked. The pictures from last year were great and this year will be even better." 

Since their first year Colin Creevey, Ashley O'Bryan, and Ginny Weasley had been the best of friends. Back then the three of them were trying to find out a way to preserve their years at Hogwarts, and keep memories of them when they get older and leave. 

Ashley had the magnificent idea of Colin going around and taking pictures every year that they were at Hogwarts. At the end of the year or during the summer the three would plan a day to hang out, develop the film, and then put their favorite pictures in an album. 

After they graduated they would duplicate the album, and that way each of them would have the memories of their friends and Hogwarts with them. Ginny and Colin agreed that this was a great idea, and thus the trio had stuck to the plan. 

Colin sat down and the three began talking about their summers. The witch with the food cart came around and Colin bought them all snacks. Every year they would rotate who's turn it was to buy the snacks on the train ride. 

They all sat down and began to eat. The trio talked about what a wonderful year that they were going to have. None of them knew that it was one that they would never forget, especially Ginny. 

* * * * 

A young boy sat looking out of the window in Dumbledore's office. He had been sitting there all alone for the past hour or so, and by this point he was very bored. No one told him what he was doing at Hogwarts, even though he had asked many times. They, his father and Dumbledore, just looked at him sadly and shook their heads. 

"David?" A low male voice said. 

The young boy turned around. "Yes, Father?" 

"You're going to be starting school here this year. In a few hours is the sorting ceremony, good luck, my son." The tall dark haired man said. 

"Yes, Father." The boy replied. 

The father bowed to his son and left the room. 

David sighed. _Lord, father can be so strict some times. I don't want to go to this school. I'm much rather be back in Italy with Leonardo and Michelangelo, than over here with...well no one. I don't understand why we keep running from this guy - who ever he is. Father doesn't even dare speak his name. I wish that I could just face him and get it over with..that's what Mother would've wanted me to do...___

David has obviously never heard the phrase 'Be careful what you wish for, because it may come true.' For if he had, David might not have made this wish. No one knows what would or could or should have happened, but I do know what did. 

David stood up and brushed back some of his chin length black hair that had fallen into his eyes. The fourteen year old boy turned and looked out of the window at the grounds. David also wished that he could be outside, yet another thing that he was prevented to do. 

The boy's Father had forbidden David from going out on the Hogwarts grounds without being accompanied by another witch or wizard. 

_ Father is too over-protective! _David thought harshly. _I will never be happy here, I'll hate it here, and every one will hate me. Hey, wait a minute...I know what I'll do, I can run away. I'll be sorted tonight and then run away as soon as everyone in my new dorm falls asleep._

David's thoughts were interrupted by someone behind him clearing him throat. The black haired boy spun around to search for the second occupant of the room. David was surprised to spot Albus Dumbledore sitting in his chair behind his desk. 

"Good evening Mr. de' Medici." Dumbledore said. 

David nodded and took a step forward. "Evening, sir." 

"Are you prepared to be sorted into your house?" Dumbledore asked the young boy kindly. 

"Yes, sir, I'm ready." David replied. _The second I get the chance to I'll sprint._

The older wizard nodded. "That is good, for now we both should be heading down. The feast will be starting soon. Follow me please." Dumbledore stood up and started walking towards his office door. 

David sighed and followed behind him. Dumbledore led David out of his office, down a few stair cases, and through a few hallways. Finally, the duo reached a pair of large open wooden doors. Dumbledore took David into the Great Hall and up to the teachers table. 

The young boy looked around amazed. He was a pureblood wizard, yet still was dazzled upon seeing what great things magic can do. David adored the ceiling, which was charmed to look like the night sky, the floating candles, the golden dining utensils, and everything else. 

At last David turned to look at the teachers, most of which he already knew. He noted that McGonagall was missing, along with Hagrid. _Must be going to get the first years, poor things. I expect they'll be scared to death of Hagrid, I know I was at first._

David had come to Hogwarts a month ago, August first, with his father. As stated earlier he never knew just why he was there, but he was anyway. The two stayed at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer, and as the summer dragged on more and more teachers arrived. David was on good terms with most of them, except Snape. The young boy guessed that no one was on good terms with Snape. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, once more bringing David from his train of thought. "Now Mr. de'Medici Professor McGonagall with lead in the first years and bring out the sorting hat. We shall sort the first years, and then you shall be sorted. Do you have any questions?" 

David shook his head. "No, sir. Thank you." _Best to be polite for now, I suppose I can just act like a little angle for a day. If I do no one shall suspect that I would run away, most likely they'll all think that I was kidnapped. Oh well, I can always just run away to Italy. I doubt that they'd look for me in my own home town.___

Dumbledore looked David over. _There's something different about David, aside from the fact that he's a Shifter..yes indeed..something is going on in his head. It won't work I know that much, I have a feeling that what ever David's plan is he'll back out for one reason or another._

At that moment students started filling into the Hall. Dumbledore smiled and took his seat, as David began looking everyone over. He watched as the students filed into the room, separating and going off to their own table. David's eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on one young girl in particular. _Maybe I'll stay awhile instead of running away _tonight.... 

* * * * 

Ginny, Colin, and Ashley walked into the Hall talking and laughing. Ashley had been telling her friends about a guy she had meant over the summer at her camp, Steven. Then Colin started saying how if Steven ever hurt her, he'd (Colin) have to beat him (Steven) into the next century. Ginny laughed and smiled, she knew that Colin wouldn't go through with his threat. 

"So," Ashley began. "What about you, Ginny? You have any guy in your eyes, aside from Harry?" 

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, no. At least not..." Ginny paused as she turned her head and looked over at the teachers table. David's bright blue eyes met with Ginny's sparkling brown ones. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Ginny turned around to look at her friends and add. "...yet..." 

Ginny smiled at David and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ash smiled knowingly, glancing up at David and sat down beside Ginny. Colin shrugged, not even noticing David, and sat down across from Ginny, lost in his own thoughts. 

Around ten minutes later all of the students, minus the first years and David, were sitting at their appropriate tables. Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat, sitting on top of a small four legged stool. 

Ginny held in her laughter remembering when she was a first year. Ash, Colin, and herself had thought that they had to wrestle a troll! Needless to say, they were all quite confused and annoyed upon seeing the Sorting Hat. 

David almost laughed when he saw what Professor McGonagall was bring out. _What do we do pull a rabbit out of it? Ha, my lord this place is weirder than I thought it would be. The lot of them must all be nuts._

The two student were snapped out of their moments of glee as a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing :__

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._   
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might be in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid to toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning_   
_ Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folk use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Ginny smiled and applauded like the rest of her peers. She heard some of the older students yawn and say that they've heard that song before. Ginny personally felt that they should all give the poor hat a break, it must be quite boring for him - living the life of a hat. Just sitting on a shelf all year thinking of a new song to sing. Most likely he was losing his memory and didn't remember that he had sung that one before. 

David smirked and clapped a bit. The song and hat had both amused him greatly. His eyes wandered around to the different tables. David spotted a pale blond boy at one table, he looked very bored, a pretty black haired girl at another who looked a bit sad, a brown haired boy staring off into space at the third one, and finally a very pretty red head at the last table. 

The young boy's smirk changed to a smile. He recognized the girl as the one he had held eye contact with earlier. David vowed not to 'escape' from the school until he found out her name. McGonagall's voice brought David down to earth. 

McGonagall cleared her throat and began calling out names. One by one the little pale first years would walk up to the stool and put on the Hat. The Hat would shout out the name of their house, and then the little first years would scamper over to their table, blushing beat red. Ginny thought of them all as cute, while David thought of them as annoyances. 

Thirty minutes and ten seconds later all of the first years were sorted. Gryffindor had five boys and three girls, Ravenclaw had six girls and four boys, Hufflepuff had five boys and five girls, while Slytherin had four girls and five boys. David looked around at the tables. After hearing the song and seeing the sorting he had chosen his house. 

David thought that he'd do best in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors all seemed like sissies to him and the Hufflepuffs were mere children compared to his 'greatness.' David didn't care what the stupid hat said, he would be placed where he wished to be. 

At this point McGonagall cleared her throat. "This year we have an addition to our school, he's entering fourth year, and is expected to be treated equally and helped. David de' Medici, please come up here to be sorted." There were a few whispers as David walked up to McGonagall, he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. 

_ "Well, well, well. Welcome to Hogwarts, lad."_ A voice said in David's ear. 

David jumped, startled. _Stupid hat..grr...don't do that to me._

_ "Well why not? I do admit this was the most fun I've had in a year, but you aren't here to listen to me ramble on. You are here to be sorted into your house."___

_Darn right, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I ain't going into Gryffindor of Hufflepuff, no way you can make me.___

_ "Actually, what-ever I say goes, so I-"___

_ Do you know what happened to the hat who didn't listen to a boy named David? He was burned and cut up into a million pieces.___

_ "Well since you put it that way...."_

David smirked, he loved to manipulate people.__

_ "I suppose that your best house would be Slytherin, you are quite smart...though not studious enough for the Ravenclaws. You are very ambitious though, and cunning. So I do believe that you'll fit into Slytherin just fine."___

_ Good, now go yell it out so I can leave.___

_ "Pushy, pushy, pushy. But oh fine. SLYTHERIN!"_

* * * * 

David heard the Hat shout out the last word for the whole hall to hear. Smirking, David took off the Hat, stood up, tossed it onto the stool, and started off towards the Slytherin table. David sat down between the pale blond boy he saw from earlier and another boy with dark brown hair. 

"Welcome to Slytherin," The boy with dark brown hair said. "You'll be in my year, the name's Inigo Robertz." Inigo held out his hand and David shook it. 

"I'm David de'Medici, who're you?" David asked the boy sitting next to him. 

The pale blond boy stared at David for a moment, with a look on his face that said very plainly ' Are you, a little Fourth year and exchange student at that, talking to me, the all mighty and powerful....' "Malfoy," The boy drawled out. "Draco Malfoy." 

"Pleasure," David replied, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. The older boy just stared at the David as if he had some contagious muggle disease or something. David slowly took his hand back and turned to Inigo. "What's with Dorko?" He whispered. 

Inigo laughed and whispered back. "Ignore him, that kid gives Slytherins a bad name." 

"Well, from what I've heard Slytherin is already a bad name." David retorted. 

The other boy laughed once more and David smiled. "It is, eh. Oh well, he gives it a worse one then." Inigo stated. 

Before the two boys could share another word Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome one and all to another fantastic year at Hogwarts School. Because of last years events, and the return of Voldemort, security measures will be increased this year. Yet, it's nothing that you all have to worry about..." 

David noticed that most of the students who had tensed up, upon hearing about Voldemort, had relaxed a bit. Though, there still were a fair few who looked unsure of Dumbledore's word. Personally, David didn't trust Dumbledore too much. He was unsure why, he just didn't. 

"Now though, let us get on with the feast." With those last words the Hall erupted into applause and the plates were piled high with food. 

David's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of so much food. Inigo laughed and began filling up his plate with food. 

"David, come on close your trap before the flies get in." Inigo said laughing.   
  
David nodded and closed his mouth. He snapped out of his trance and began piling his plate up with food. Two tables down Ginny was doing the same. 

Ginny was eating silently and listening to her friends and peers talking around her. In truth she wasn't really listening. She was lost in her own thoughts of Harry, Voldemort, school, homework, and surprisingly David the new student. 

Looking up Ginny glanced straight across the hall at David. The boy was stuffing his face like he had never eaten before in his life. Ginny laughed silently, and as if he had heard her David looked up. Once more the two stared into each other's eyes. 

After a moment Ginny couldn't bare to look into those sky blue eyes anymore. She looked down, and bent her head a bit. The red haired girl felt eyes on her face and shyly looked up. David's eyes were still fixated on her. 

Unsure of what to do, Ginny smiled at him and gave a small wave. David stared at her for a moment, no girl, especially one as pretty as Ginny, had ever smiled nor waved at him. Not wanting to drive her away David returned the smile and saluted her, in his old school this is how the boys greeted the girls. 

Ginny laughed softly and smiled wider. Saluting wasn't the normal way that she was greeted, but still it was something. _At least he didn't glare at me or something like I figured he would. He actually seems pretty nice...for a Slytherin that is..._

Ginny gave David one last smiled before returning to her dinner. Seeing this David returned to his. _Hm..she doesn't seem so bad...for a girl at least.....also not bad for a Gryffindor, considering that most of them look like sissies no matter how brave that bloody hat says they are. I suppose I could stay for just a bit longer..maybe get to know her..and if she doesn't turn out to be like I think she is -nice, pretty, kind, smart, and sweet - then I can just leave without a word said._

The rest of dinner went fine and Dumbledore gave his usual ending speech. All of Hogwarts sang the school song, which amused David to no end. Soon after that Dumbledore dismissed everyone, and the students began filing out of the Hall. 

Ginny stood up and began to follow Ash and Colin out of the Hall. It took a while, because the Ravenclaws were getting out first, followed by the Hufflepuffs, and then the Slytherins and Gryffindors would have to push and shove each other to get out. 

The line started moving and David walked forward. He pushed a few Gryffindors out of his way. He dodged around the Slytherins, that is until one of the older and larger students shoved him forward into someone else. David shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself being pressed up against another person, he heard a soft whimper and noticed that the two of them had stopped moving. David, guessing that the other person was now pressed against a wall or something, opened his eyes. 

Brown eyes met blue for a third time that night. Ginny gazed at David for a moment, and then looked at their position. She was backed up against the wall, her arms resting on his chest, face red, and eyes wide. He, on the other had, had his hands on her shoulders, pinning Ginny to the wall, his legs were pressed against her's (also pinning her), yet his face seemed calm and collected. 

Ginny was biting her lip, and David's mouth was set in a straight line. Then out of the blue David smiled and began laughing. Ginny stared at him in shock for a moment, before smiling and laughing also. David was laughing so hard that he wasn't able to hold himself up-right, and ended up laying his head on Ginny's chest. 

Ginny was laughing too hard to care at the moment. Yet, after a while - when they had both calmed down - Ginny stared in shock down at David, who's head was still resting on her chest. A few students, who had lingered around after dinner, sniggered silently at the situation that David and Ginny found themselves in. 

David looked up at her, looked at their situation, gasped and jumped back about a foot. Ginny's face was burning red, David's ears turned light pink at the top, as he backed away scowling. Ginny gulped and stood frozen, not sure of what to do. 

David cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair. "Um..sorry..I uh...I'll see you in the morning..um I didn't catch your name."   
  
Ginny smiles at him. "That's because I didn't throw it." 

David laughed. "Well, may I please know the name of the lovely lady that I had the great pleasure of shoving into a wall?" 

The red head giggled softly. "I'm Virginia Weasley, but you can just call me Ginny. And you're David, right?" 

The dark haired boy nodded and opened his mouth to say something when.. 

"Oi de' Medici! Quit chatting with your little girlfriend and come on, we gotta go." Inigo's voice said from somewhere to David's left. 

"Coming," David replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Bye..Ginny.." 

Ginny smiled and nodded at David. She sent him a small wave before exiting the hall, face still red. _Wow, what was that?I can't believe that just happened!! Ash and Colin are going to freak out. I wonder which classes I'll have Dave in..I guess I'll just have to wait till Monday to find out...that is if I can sleep..god I'm so excited!___

So the Gryffindor girl practically skipped off to her common room. She entered the common room to find it deserted. Ginny ran up to her room, and burst into the door. All of her room mates (Ash, Jennifer, Rachel, Marie, and Carol) were all fast asleep. Ginny crept over to Ashley's bed and was about to wake her up when she began thinking. 

_ Wait...do I really need to tell her? I mean he is a Slytherin, and Ashley has been shouting out her hatred for all Slytherins since her first train ride to Hogwarts..if only that Slytherin hadn't killed her brother, Kyle... then maybe she'd accept the fact that I might be falling for a Slytherin...___

_ Wait! Did I just say what I think I said? Oh no..well I mean he is sorta ... kinda .. very .... ok ok, he's extremely good looking. And he does seem nice enough..Not that he could ever like me in that way. But, still it's nice to dream...speaking of dreaming...._

Ginny yawned sleepily and closed the curtains to Ash's bed. Deciding to tell Ashley and Colin later on, Ginny went over to her trunk and changed. Now clothed in a pair of baggy blue shorts and a large knee-length gray shirt, Ginny sleepily cuddled up under her comforter and began to drift off. The last thought in her mind was David. 

* * * * 

David yawned and rubbed his eyes the following morning. He sat up and looked around confused. Yet, after a moment or two he began to recall the events of the previous night, more specifically Ginny. 

David slipped out of his bed, and crept into the bathroom that connected to his dorm. He was careful to be quiet so as not to wake his fellow sleeping dorm mates (Inigo, Robert, Tim, and Nick). David slowly closed and locked the door. He slipped out of his pajamas, a pair of black boxers, and stepped into the shower. 

The Slytherin showered as he started thinking about his first day at Hogwarts. Fifteen minutes later David was showered and dressed in the Hogwarts robes. David headed down to the Great Hall, it was quite early so he wasn't surprised when he noticed that there was almost no one in the Hall. What surprised him though was the fact that Ginny sat, gazing off into space, at her table.__

_ I never knew a girl to get up at 5 in the morning, when she could be sleeping till noon since classes don't start till one. I wonder what she's thinking about. I suppose there's only one way to find out. Yet, a Slytherin would never be welcomed at the Gryffindor table..oh well who cares if I'm welcome or not..._

So, a smirking David made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Ginny. The fourth year didn't seem to notice his presence however, for she continued to stare off into space. 

_ I wonder what he's doing right now... _Ginny thought as she stared at the ceiling in the Great Hall. The sky was a bright blue, predicting a beautiful day. _I wonder if he's sleeping..what if he's dreaming...I wonder what he dreams about....is he showering...I wonder how he looks in the shower...Oh my god I can't believe this! I'm obsessing over a guy I hardly know.___

_ I mean he is a Slytherin...like Tom. _Ginny's eyes narrowed. _I promised myself after that year that I'd never fall for another guy again, and I'll keep my vow. I will never fall for another guy. Right ok..so if I happen to see David today I just ignore him..k good plan...ignore David.___

This was easier said than done. For at that moment David chose to clear is throat loudly, causing Ginny to jump in her seat and snap her head to the side to face him. David stared at Ginny for a second, his face straight and emotionless. Then the corners of his mouth twitched, and he smiled. 

David couldn't stop it, Ginny made him smile. For some odd reason this struck David as funny, so he began to laugh. Ginny stared at the boy sitting next to her, and after a while began laughing too. After the two had calmed down Ginny spoke up. 

"Do you always begin conversations like this?" She asked smiling. 

"Only with you," David said, before he even thought._ Arg, curse my habit of speaking before thinking it over. She must think that I'm just trying to hit on her now or something...___

Instead of glaring at him, slapping him, or leaving -like David thought she would - Ginny smiled at him. She began eating breakfast and asked about where he came from. 

"A lot of places." David replied. "My original home was in Puerto Rico, my mother was Puerto Rican, and my father is Italian. They met there, fell in love, bla bla bla, and had me. But then..." David's voice dropped to a whisper and sadness filled his eyes, which had lost their usual sparkle. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

David took in a shuddering breath and continued. "My mum was murdered..I don't even know who killed her either..." The Slytherin shook his head. "Anyway after that my father took me and left. We've moved around a lot since then. I usually only stay in one school for a few months." 

Ginny's face fell. "That's horrible..I'm sorry David." 

David nodded and gave her a small smile. _My lord, what's wrong with me? I've never told anyone that and here I am gushing out some of my darkest secrets to a girl I don't even know! How much more stupid can I get?___

_ Wow what a great smile..I wonder...arg Rose stick to the plan! _Ginny smiled back, and continued thinking - using the name that she mentally called herself. _Rose you made a vow and now you're going to stick to it. Not matter what....oh why does it have to be against Dave though? I mean he's so...no! Don't think like that..David is bad, Slytherin bad, boys bad...ok good, bad thoughts good._

The two shared one last glance before turning to their own meals. Though, there were still many questions to be answered. Some were important others were not. 

"So Dave...um...what're you doing over here at the Gryffindor table...seeing as...well you know..you're a Slytherin?" Ginny asked, accidentally giving David a pet name. 

David finished drinking his glass of pumpkin juice before answering. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned towards her. "Cause I felt like it, I mean I'd like to get to know people instead of just being discriminated from day one for being a Slytherin, you know? And Dave?" 

"Wow...you really are brave then...and yeah sorry, nick-name you know? Do you mind?" Ginny asked her smile turning to a frown. 

Seeing Ginny frown made David frown. He decided right then and there that he didn't like seeing her sad. "No I don't mind it's all right, and thanks. Trust me I'm nowhere near brave, I can just be incredibly stupid at times." 

With that they both laughed and continued eating. David asked about Hogwarts, like what it was like to go to school there, who everyone was, what teachers teach what subject, what subjects there are and things like that. Ginny answered them all, and before they knew it the Hall began filling up. 

No one sat by Ginny and David - not that they noticed. Another thing that the pair didn't notice were the stares and whispers that were around them. All of the students - and even some teachers - were staring at them strangely. 

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin?" 

"Unheard of!"   
  
"Disgusting!"   
  
"Disgracing.." 

"They're tainting our good names!" 

"Preposterous!" 

"Inconceivable." 

"Ginny Weasley..really? What is she thinking?" 

"What's he doing with that Weasley girl?" 

"I can't believe this." 

"Where did we go wrong with her?" 

"I knew he wasn't a true Slytherin." 

"Traitors." 

"He's fraternizing with the enemy!" 

"Who you calling the enemy?" 

The next thing that happened had been on the brink of happening for years and years. Yet, nothing in the past had angered the Houses so much, and aroused so much of their rivalry. All of a sudden it was like an explosion had erupted into the Hall. 

Curses were thrown this way and that. The Ravenclaws teamed up with the Slytherins, while Hufflepuffs went with Gryffindor. Friends dueled against friends, and with some wands were forgotten over brute strength. The teachers sprang into action, trying to calm the students. 

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted after a few minutes. Everyone in the Hall froze, including Ginny and David who had been trying to sneak out of the Hall to escape from the chaos. "Now, who started this?" He asked in a calm and quiet whisper, that seemed to echo throughout the Hall. 

For one moment the Hall was silent and no one moved at all. Then the moment passed. All of a sudden everyone was pointing at Ginny and David. Many colorful words were exchanged, and insults were shouted left and right. 

Dumbledore sighed once more. _Children can be so impossible._ He raised his wand into the air, and sent up a few sparks. For a second time the Hall quieted, and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore - who stood up and looked at Ginny and David. 

"Miss Weasley and Mr. de'Medici, please follow me to my office. The rest of you please proceed to your classes." 

The students quickly gathered up their things and left the Hall. Colin and Ash looked sympathetically over at Ginny before rushing off to Potions. Ginny gulped, glanced over at David - who had a confused look on his face - and began to follow Dumbledore. 

David was confused. He didn't understand what Ginny seemed so scared about. He shrugged it off and followed the other two quickly. 

Dumbledore led his two students up to the gargoyle guarding his office. "Blood Flavored Lollipops." The gargoyle jumped aside, causing David to smile. Dumbledore nodded and walked up the stairs that had appeared behind the gargoyle. 

The trio arrived in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned for David and Ginny to sit down. The duo sat down on the couch together, though each on a different side. 

"Now," The Headmaster began. "the entire Hall claimed that you started their little..feud, per say. Would you care to explain yourselves?" 

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and a small smile on his face that told Ginny he already knew. Ginny sighed relieved, and smiled back at him. David, meanwhile, was looking between the two confused. He didn't understand how Ginny nor Dumbledore could be smiling when the youngest two out of the three seemed to be in trouble with the eldest. 

"We talked to each other Professor," Ginny finally managed out, without laughing. Now that she thought about it, the whole ordeal was quite humorous (a/n - serious). Dumbledore let out a soft laugh, and Ginny giggled. 

David, on the other hand - who knew nothing much of Hogwarts - saw no reason to laugh. "What's so funny? Aren't we in trouble?" He asked, very confused. 

Dumbledore's smile widened, and the twinkle in his eyes brightened. "No, Mr. de'Medici you and Miss Weasley are not in trouble. There is ancient House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This rivalry has been pushed and tested before, yet it seems that you both pushed it a bit too far - causing the occupants of both Houses, and the other two, to snap and start a duel that's been threatening to start since the founding of Hogwarts." 

The Slytherin nodded, still a tad confused about the whole thing. He stole a glance over at the Gryffindor beside him. She was smiling at her Professor fondly, and looked like she was still holding in her laughter. _She looks sorta cute like that.._ David thought, absent-mindedly. 

Dumbledore nodded - dismissing the two students. Ginny stood up, nodded to her Professor, walked over to the door and waited for David (who was lost in his own thoughts) to catch up. She cleared her throat softly, bringing him out of his trans. 

"Are you coming?" Ginny asked quietly. "We have Potions right now, a double class." 

"Oh..right," David said, running a hand through his hair. He stood up, walked over next to her as she led him out of Dumbledore's office. 

Albus Dumbledore watched his two students smiling. Fawkes - his Phoenix - flew over and landed on Dumbledore's knee. Dumbledore stroked the red bird's feathers softly, as he watched the two students leaving. He had a knowing smile on his face that plainly said that he knew something more than they did. 

* * * *   
Two Weeks Later : 

Ginny let out a small growl of annoyance. The Gryffindor girl was sitting in the presumedly empty library, struggling through her History and Potions homework. Wand waving and muttering incantations was her strong point. Yet, remembering names, dates, and ingredients she couldn't do to save her life. 

She had been sitting there glaring at the paper for another half an hour, before she heard the scrapping of a chair beside her. Thinking that it was Colin - for he had arranged to meet her there - Ginny leaned her head on the boy's shoulder whimpering softly. 

"My life stinks, can you kill me, please?" Ginny asked, still thinking that the owner of the shoulder she was leaning on was Colin. 

There was a pause. Then a voice - obviously not Colin's - answered her. "Well you know I would. I'd be happy to be the one to put you out of your obvious misery. But, then Hogwarts would lose it's most beautiful girl, now wouldn't it? We can't live with that, plus all of the guys in the school would kill me, and at the moment I don't wish to die." 

David laughed as Ginny sprung out of her chair - which clattered to the floor. Ginny stood a few feet away from David, breathing quickly, and face burning red with embarrassment. David softened his laughter as Madam Pince glared over in their direction. 

"Don't do that." Ginny whispered taking her seat again, blushing slightly. 

"Do what?" David asked a smirk on his face and innocence in his voice. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. Over the past two weeks Ginny and David had formed a friendship. At first it was just for laughs, to get their Houses annoyed. Yet, it evolved into something more. The two became fast friends. 

David smiled wider and looked over at her work. "Having trouble, are we?" He asked slyly. His two best classes were Potions and History. It did help that Snape favored him, and that he had the memory of an elephant for names and dates. 

"Yes and I need help." Ginny whimpered, banging her head down on the table. "Ouch that hurt." 

"No duh." David replied with a soft laugh. "Here look, if you add in the solution after five minutes it would explode because..." 

David continued like this for a few minutes. Ginny took down notes, filled in answers, and asked questions. The Slytherin answered her questions and showed her how to answer the questions in her homework. 

After Ginny's homework was finished she and David continued talking. They joked around about their fellow students and houses. They continued talking and laughing until Madam Pince told them to leave, for the library was closing. 

Ginny gathered up her things and tossed them into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed out of the library, with David following behind her. The duo exited the library and walked down the hall. After walking in complete silence for a few minutes they reached the Entrance Hall, in which Ginny went up the stairs to her Common Room and David went down into the dungeons to his. 

David turned to look at Ginny. He stared into her eyes just as he had at the Feast, when they first met. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. Seeing him smile, Ginny did also. They stared at each other for a moment more. Then Ginny shifted uncomfortably and glanced down - face tinted with pink, unable to look into his eyes any longer. 

The Slytherin boy also looked away. He mumbled, "Good-night Ginny, see you in Potions tomorrow." Quickly David hugged her, pecked her cheek, and sprinted down to the Slytherin Common Room. 

Ginny blushed, and raised a hand to her cheek. She smiled and stared at the place where he had just been. _He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me! Wait..it was most likely just a good night kiss..hmm but why would he do that? He wouldn't right? So, the only real reason could be that he kissed me to kiss me not to say good-night...right?___

_ Arg boys and kisses are too confusing! Maybe I should talk to Ash...nah she doesn't like Dave too much, nor does Colin, or any other Gryffindor at that, except for me of coarse. Who can I talk to about this? Maybe I can send an owl to Charlie or Bill, they usually have understood my boy problems in the past. Ok, good plan I'll do that tomorrow morning._   
  
Ginny yawned sleepily. She stretched and headed up to her dormitory. The Gryffindor didn't notice the bright blue eyes that followed her up the stairs. 

David sighed and sank down to the floor. He wasn't sure himself why he had just kissed Ginny. _It wasn't truly a kiss kiss, it was just a small peck on her cheek. Yet, still it counts right? I don't know maybe I should get a second opinion..but I usually get Ginny to second everything for me. She definitely can't second me on this..I can most likely just ask another Slytherin, except most of them hate me since I hang out with a Gryffindor._

_ Maybe I can... _David was pulled out of his thought by colliding into something. He wasn't sure what, for when he looked up David saw nothing there. Smirking, the Slytherin reached out and felt his hands brush up against a fabric. "Nice invisibility cloak.." with a tug he yanked off the cloak to find... "Draco?" 

The blond haired boy staggered back. He was startled at first and then straightened up. "de' Medici, that was a good call. Yet, what are you doing out here so late?" 

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" David retaliated, standing up and brushing off his backside. 

Draco snorted. "You have no authority to question me." He flashed his Prefect badge towards David and grabbed his cloak from the younger boy. 

"Being a Prefect," David retorted. "gives you no right to wander around the school this late at night." 

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Out of my way." 

"No, tell me what you're doing out here first before I go to Dumbledore and get your Prefect badge taken away!" 

"You think I need this stupid badge to keep power over the students?" Draco threw the badge to the ground. "And if you must know I was off to send a letter to my Father." 

David heard hatred in Draco's voice as he said 'Father.' "I was just going back to the Common Room, I was at the Library with Ginny." 

The blond smirked. "You mean your little Gryffindor girlfriend." 

"She's not my girlfriend!" David replied angrily, the tops of his ears turning pink, like they always did when he was angry, or embarrassed. 

Draco sniggered. "It's no use lying to me, I know that you have it bad for her. Correct me if I'm wrong, though." 

David said nothing, he looked down embarrassed. The tops of his ears were turning redder by the second. 

The older boy nodded in understanding. "You have to get over her though, it's not proper for a Slytherin to love a Gryffindor. It may break her heart, but you have to leave her before you two start dating or something." With those last words Draco left David to his own thoughts. 

_ Do I really need to do that? I mean....I can't just stop being friends with her because it's not acceptable or proper or what-ever...that doesn't matter to me! I like Ginny, she's nice, and sweet, and kind, and funny, and..God I could never just desert her or something. Wait a minute, break her heart?___

_ Ok I admit that I like her, but he makes it sound as if it's her that likes me and I have to break her heart by telling her that I don't like her back. But, she would never like me in that way. Plus we're just friends, she probably thinks of me as a brother-type-figure, even though she has enough to spare.___

_ Plus, who does he think he is telling me what to do about Ginny? I mean sure he - and every other guy in the school - has more experience with girls then I do. Hmm, maybe he's right.. arg..oh well I can think about this later. Right now all I want to do is sleep._

David yawned and began treading down the stairs to his Common Room. 

* * * * 

"Happy Halloween, Gin." Colin said as he ran over to match her pace. 

Ginny smiled at him and nodded. She was strolling along the ground of Hogwarts and had been deep in thought. 

"What're you thinking about?" Asked Colin, sensing that what-ever it was had been important. 

"The Costume Ball tonight." Ginny replied softly. 

Colin looked confused. "What about it? It's going to be great right?" 

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I don't know, I was just thinking about it." 

The boy nodded. "We should be heading in." He said. "After all the Ball starts in an hour, we should get ready for it." 

Ginny nodded, and Colin put a friendly arm around her shoulders. He began leading her inside and up to the Common Room. Neither noticed David jealously watching from a window above. 

David turned on his heal and laid down on his bed sighing. To him it looked like Colin had put his arm around Ginny in a boyfriend type way. This, naturally, made him jealous. He took out his wand and twirled it between his fingers like a baton. 

The Slytherin stole a glance over at the newspaper on his bedside table. Ten Wizards Killed In Mysterious Attack! That was the headline of the paper. The article mainly told of ten wizards being found dead in their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. There were no suspects, clues, nor evidence. Nothing seemed to fit, to the Ministry at least. 

David knew the truth, Dumbledore knew the truth, all of Hogwarts knew the truth. It had been Voldemort, or at least some of his Death Eaters. The ten that had been killed believed that Voldemort had returned, thus Voldemort didn't want them alive long enough to spread the word around. 

A soft sigh echoed through the quiet room. David stood up and opened his trunk. Out of it he took out his costume for the night. After a minute he was changed. He exited his room, though not before preforming a simple eye changing spell. 

* * * * 

Ginny sat at a table in the Great Hall. The Hall was beautifully decorated. There were several small tables on the sides of the Hall, each was covered in fake cobwebs and Jack O' Lanterns. The floor was full of dancing couples and friends. No one knew who was who, for everyone was masked. At exactly midnight everyone's mask would disappear and you would be revealed for who you truly are. 

A small stage had been created where the teacher's table normally was placed, and a new all wizard band was on the stage playing a loud song called 'Hexin My Baby'. Ginny wasn't really paying attention. She was watching people dance, and trying to figure out who everyone was. Ginny didn't even know what Colin and Ash had dressed up like. 

But, she didn't care. She wasn't really looking for them, she was looking for David. Naturally it would be impossible to find him in costume. Yet still, David has a sort of aura about him that Ginny could sense. She noticed it whenever he entered or exited a room, when he and she were walking in the halls, eating dinner, or whispering funny little secrets and rumors to each other. 

The lights dimmed slightly. Students slowly returned to their tables, but to Ginny it looked as if the crowd were parting for the person, who was now walking gracefully into the Hall. The boy wore brown leather boots, made of dragon hide, a white long-sleeve shirt, with a leather opened vest over it, and brown leather dragon hide pants - which were torn at the knees. The boy's green eyes wandered around the Hall and his blond hair seemed to glow beneath his brown cow-boy hat. 

The green eyes stopped on a young red head, sitting all alone at a table to herself. The girl's chocolate brown eyes sparkled as their eyes met. Looking her up and down the boy saw that the girl was dressed as a princess. She wore a silver tiara on top of her head and a long flowing red dress lined with gold. The dress clung to her in all of the right spots and showed off her figure. The girl wore a golden heart shaped locket around her neck, which fell into the V-cut shape at the top of the dress. 

The owner of the green eyes walked across the Hall and stood before the young Princess. "Hello your Highness." He said, taking off his hat and bowing before her. "May I have the pleasure to be graced by your presence?" 

The Princess' cheeks flushed, and nodded. "Of coarse, may I know the name of the gallant sir being graced by my presence." 

"Roger, ma'am." The boy said, slipping into the seat beside her. "Roger Clemmins of Texas." 

The Southern accent was heavy and almost sounded real to the Princess. "I'm Juliet, Princess Juliet of Guilder." 

Roger smiled at Juliet, who smiled back. Juliet asked him about school and the dance and Roger answered and redirected the questions back at her. They talked and laughed and listened to the music that was being provided by a band that Dumbledore had hired. 

"Hey...Juliet?" Roger asked nervously. 

"Yes...Roger?" Juliet replied, just ask nervously. 

A slow song began playing in the background. This gave Roger an idea. "May I have this dance?" Roger stood up and held out his arm towards Juliet. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Juliet replied truthfully. 

She stood up and took his arm, smiling. Roger smiled back and led the Princess towards the dance floor. He stopped somewhere near the middle and looked down into her eyes. Juliet looked back up at him and placed her arms around his neck. Shyly Roger put his own arms on her waist. 

They began swaying slightly to the music in the background.... 

_ "Would you dance...if I asked you to dance?_   
_ Would you run..and never look back?_   
_Would you cry..if you saw me crying?_   
_And would you save my soul tonight?___

_"Would you tremble...if I touched your lips?_   
_Would you laugh?_   
_Oh please tell me this_   
_Now would you die...for the one you loved?_   
_Hold me in your arms..tonight.___

_"I can be your hero, baby.._   
_I can kiss away the pain.._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away.___

_"Would you swear..that you'd always be mine?_   
_Or would you lie?_   
_Would you run and hide?_   
_Am I in too deep?_   
_Have I lost my mind?_   
_I don't care...you're here tonight..___

_"I can be your hero, baby..._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away.___

_"Oh I just want to hold you._   
_I just want to hold you._   
_Am I in too deep?_   
_Have I lost my mind?_   
_I don't care..._   
_You're here tonight.._   
__ __

_"I can be your hero, baby._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away...___

_"I can be your hero.._   
_I can kiss away the pain.._   
_I will stand by you forever_   
_You can take my breath away.._   
_You can take my breath away..___

_I can be..your hero..."_   
__

The song fade out and applause rang throughout the Hall. Couples who had been dancing together during the song broke apart to smile and blush at each other. Juliet and Roger though stayed as they were, swaying softly to their own music. Juliet's head was resting on Roger's chest, while his head rested on hers. The two were a wonderful slight to behold, at least to Dumbledore - who sat smiling, at a table with a few other teachers. 

The two spent the rest of the dance in each other's arms, swaying in perfect harmony to the music. Finally, it was five to midnight and Dumbledore made an announcement just to warn everyone that in five minutes their mask would wear off, and leave everyone to see their true identity. 

Juliet paled slightly. Oh coarse, she had just had the night of her life and had loved every minute of it. But, she was afraid to know who she had been dancing with and even more afraid what he would do upon finding out who he'd been dancing with.__

_ What will he do when he finds out that I'm only Ginny Weasley? What if he's a Slytherin and he hates me? What if I've been dancing with Draco Malfoy!? I suppose it's too much to hope for that I was dancing with David...._

"I...I think I should go...I'm sorry Juliet...." Roger said quietly. I_ can't let Ginny know it's me! She's the only friend that I've ever had...if she knew that it was me I'd be so dead._ Roger felt the spells - which he had placed on himself earlier to keep his identity even more secret - wear off. 

"Why, Roger? Can't you stay, I wish to know who you really are..." Juliet's eyes were wide and innocent. 

Roger felt his insides melt. "You'll know soon enough...farewell my Angel." Roger leaned down slowly. He closed his eyes as his lips met Juliet's. 

Juliet stood in shock for a moment, before returning the kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed the man of her dreams. After a few second Roger pulled back. He stroked Juliet's cheek and looked down into her eyes. 

Juliet smiled up at him. _Am I dreaming? This is so wonderful...wow look at his eyes..those big beautiful ocean blue eyes.. Wait..ocean blue eyes? No one in this school has eyes like that..except David.... _ Juliet's own brown eyes widened. 

This was Roger's signal to leave. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiled one last time at Juliet and ran from the Hall. The instant that he disappeared from Juliet's sight the clock stuck midnight. There were many startled gasps as everyone's mask disappeared. Yet, Juliet..or should I say Ginny...didn't hear a thing. 

"Ginny! There you are." A voice said from behind her. Ashley had appeared at Ginny's side. "So, who were you dancing with?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Just prince charming." Without another word Ginny walked out of the Hall and up to her dorm. 

"What's with her?" Colin asked, as he came to stand next to Ashley and slipped his arm around her waist. 

"I don't know Colin, I just don't know." 

* * * * 

For the next three weeks David and Ginny avoided each other in every way possible. David was afraid that Ginny would hate him for what he did, and Ginny was afraid of the same thing. They both planned to stay away from each other at least until Christmas. But, on the morning of November twentieth, fate had other plans in mind for the two friends. 

Ginny sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked as if she were studying - for she was staring at an open potions book and every few moments she would turn the page. Yet, Ginny knew differently. She instead was thinking of the Halloween Ball a few weeks ago.__

_ I still can't believe that Roger was....David. He must hate me now though. God, I hate this. What did I do to deserve this? I mean..yeah David is cute...and yeah I do like him....arg...but still if I do then why do I keep ignoring him? Oh wait, I know. Maybe cause I'm afraid that he don't like me back. Which I know he doesn't.___

_ Life isn't fair...if only there was some way of getting him to tell me who he liked...hmm.. Maybe I should ask Hermione...speak of the devil..._

Ginny smiled for at that exact moment Hermione walked by - arms filled with books as usual. 

"Hello Hermione." Ginny said sweetly. "Here let me help you with those." Ginny reached up and took five books from Hermione's stack of ten. 

"Why thank-you, Ginny, that was very kind of you." Hermione replied smiling. 

"No problem." Ginny answered. "By the way, I need some help. You see I need to get some information from....Ron..except I can't have Ron know that he's willingly giving me the information. What can I do? I figured that I should ask you since you're so smart and all." 

Hermione brightened. "Well, you could use polyjuice potion. That's a potion which turns you into someone else. It's very complicated to make. Harry, Ron, and I made it ourselves though in second year to use on Draco Malfoy. Yet, that didn't turn out so well. So, maybe you shouldn't do that. I suppose you could...." 

At this point Hermione continued talking, except Ginny zoned out. _What on Earth is she talking about? Ouch, it hurts smiling like this. It's expected though...after all I haven't smiled in three weeks...ever since the night of the dance....._

At this thought Ginny frowned, and looked down sadly. Hermione didn't notice, and continued talking. 

"Or I suppose," She continued. "You could look into trying to become a shifter. Of coarse that would take a while, unless of coarse you already were one - which is possible. Most shifters live their whole life with out even knowing that they're shifters. So.." 

"Wait." Ginny interrupted. "What exactly is a shifter?" 

Hermione thought for a moment. She made it look so easy. "Hm..well a shifter is basically a person who is able to turn him or herself into another person or animal - given that they have seen this person or animal before." 

Ginny smiled wider than she had in three weeks, and it wasn't a forced smile that was used to get information from Hermione. No, this was an honest to goodness true Ginny Weasley smile. 

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny said quickly. She dumped her books on top of Hermione's five and ran off to the library. She didn't notice Hermione fall down and scream after her to stop, nor did she notice Peeves flying by and taunting her about her bright red hair. For the first time in a very long time, Ginny was rushing off to the Library. 

* * * * 

As fate would have it David had the same idea as both Hermione and Ginny. David, though, walked calmly into the Library and walked over to the "Special Powers" section. He began searching slowly and calmly for the book on shifters that he was searching for. 

After five minutes of searching he had found it. Slowly he reached out to grab the book. Yet, when his hand reached the book he found the someone else had reached it first. The book dropped to the ground with a loud 'CLUNK' as both students, who had grabbed the book, dropped it. 

Madame Pince glared at them quickly before returning to her work. 

"I'm sorry. Here." David said kindly. He picked up the book and handed it to the other student without looking at them. 

A small hand reached out and took the book. A soft and familiar voice muttered a quick, "Thank-you.." before the student took a few steps back. 

All of these three things put together caused David to look up and gaze straight into the eyes of the one person he had been avoiding all week. "Ginny?"   


* * * * 

David and Ginny sat at a Library table in the Library laughing and joking softly. Upon finding Ginny in the Library David blurted out - out of embarrassment - everything that had happened. He confessed about the Halloween Ball, liking her, his old plan to run away, his plan of shifting into Ashley to find out if Ginny liked him, and just about everything that had happened since he left his home in Italy. 

Ginny had stood with the book clutched to her chest, just listening to him talk about everything and anything he wanted to. After David had finished talking the two stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Ginny took five steps forward and placed the book back on the shelf. 

She and David looked at each other for a few moments before Ginny smiled. She walked forward, and wrapped her arms around him. David stood still for a moment, shocked by her sudden action. Yet, after a few split seconds he too wrapped his arms around her. While resting in his arms Ginny confessed her own tale of love, heartbreak, and search for the shifters book. These two simple actions eased the tension of the two, and once more they became best friends. 

It was just like any other day now. David and Ginny sat in the library, laughing and talking. Students from other houses passed by the library and paused. It had been almost a month since David and Ginny had held their daily hang out in the library, and most everyone was glad that they were friends once again. 

* * * * 

Three weeks later David sat in the Three Broomsticks sipping a butterbeer and reading the book on shifters. Ever since he was younger David had a fascination with shifters. He never knew why, but he just loved everything about them. Strangely though, the thought of David adoring shifters horrified his father - who banned David from learning anything more about shifters. 

_ Of coarse though,_ David thought. _whenever he says no I say yes. I mean, what could be so bad about me being interested in shifters? I bet Father would croak if he ever learned that I hope to become one.___

A smiling red head interrupted his thoughts when she sat down in front of him. "Hi Dave." 

David smiled. _Perfect timing. _"Hey, Ginny." 

Ginny unzipped her jacket and swung it over the back of her chair. She shook her head to rid it of the pure white flakes of snow that covered her red hair and face. "What're you reading?" 

"That book on shifters." He replied, returning to his reading. 

Ginny frowned. "You still trying to become a shifter? I thought we had resolved this." 

David laughed. "Ginny, don't worry I don't want it because of that any more. I've just always bee interested in them and I've never gotten a hold on a book about them." 

Ginny smiled and nodded. Madame Rosmerta brought over a butterbeer for her, and left after giving Ginny a wink. The Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes and began sipping her butterbeer. "Hermione told me that most shifters live their whole lives without even knowing what they are. So, it's possible that you could already be one." 

The boy across from her looked up in shock. "What! I...I could? How can I find out?" 

The carrot top shrugged. "I got no clue, I just know that there's a chance you could be one. Sorry." 

David sighed and banged his head on the table. "Arg." 

"Keep reading, maybe the book says something about it." 

"You're right! Thanks Gin." David quickly lifted his head and began reading again.   
  
Ginny smiled wider. She sat for fifteen minutes watching him read and do nothing but read. "David I'm gonna go back out ok? I still have shopping to do for Christmas. I'll see you later, all right?" 

David sat reading silently. Ginny rolled her eyes. Left some money on the table for Madame Rosmerta, stood up, and left the Three Broomsticks. She shopped until the stores began to close and then headed back to Hogwarts. 

* * * * 

"GINNY! GINNY!" David shouted as he ran into the library - where Ginny was sitting quietly reading at an empty table. 

Madame Pince glared over at him. "David de'Medici be quiet in the library or I'll kick you out!" 

David's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, ma'am. Ginny, I have the best news." He whispered, while sliding into the seat next to her. 

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking up from her book. 

"Well, first of all I want to apologize about earlier...for ignoring you...I'm sorry about that. I just got really wrapped up in the book." David's blue eyes shifted to the floor. 

Ginny laughed. "It's all right, Dave. So, come on what's the big news?" 

"Well...God Gin...I'm a shifter!" David replied excitedly. "As it turned out the book was a load of dung, it didn't help me at all. But, I was sitting in my dorm and I noticed my Mother's diary sitting in my open trunk. Naturally I opened it and began to read. And you'll never guess what I found out!" 

David paused for a dramatic effect. "Well?" Ginny asked, sitting on the edge of her seat. 

"Well..." David began. "in the diary my Mum confessed that she was shifter and that I inherited the power from her. But, there's a catch to it....." The excitement left David's voice. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, her voice and eyes full of sympathy. 

"As it turned out there's this guy...Vol...Vol...Vol..something or other...I don't know...I just heard about him this year from Dumbledore. Anywho this guy is the one who murdered my Mother. He's some kind of Dark Lord and he wanted to use my Mum and her powers to help him take over the Wizarding World and kill all of the muggles and mudbloods or something." 

Ginny's face was pale and her brown eyes wide. David didn't notice for his head was bent and his eyes were filled with tears. 

In a shaky voice he continued. "That guy killed my Mum because she refused to help him. Now he's after me, that's why my Father would have me move around so much...But, now that I know who this guy is and junk I'm not going to run any more. I'm gonna stand up and fight him once and for all." David clenched his fist and raised his head. Ginny was shocked to see hatred in his soft loving eyes. 

"David you can't! That guy...You-Know-Who..he'd kill you within two seconds! Please don't do it." Ginny insisted fearfully. 

David looked at her as if she were crazy. "Gin, I have to avenge my Mum. I can't just keep running from him, I have to fight." 

"You don't understand though. This guy is bad news, you don't stand a chance." Ginny was practically on her hands and knees begging him. "Please David, I know first hand how bad this guy is...or talk to Harry, he lost both of his parents to You-Know-Who and he doesn't go around looking for revenge." 

David looked into her eyes for a bit. _I can't believe that a few minutes ago I was mad at her. I thought that she just didn't care about me avenging my mother...but no that's not it. She's just trying to stop me because she cares about me...._

Very slowly David nodded. "All right Ginny, I won't go after him. It's just..well I miss my mum like heck..and I just thought that I could make her proud of me or something be killing the man that killed her. But, heck what do I know..I've never even seen a picture of my Mother. And Ginny....thanks for stopping me..." David reached across and pulled Ginny into a friendly hug. 

Ginny smiled and hugged David back. "That's what friends are for, David." 

* * * * 

Christmas was in the air and so was love this year. A Christmas Ball was scheduled for Christmas Night, and everyone was buzzing around like little bees, swapping rumors of who was going out with who. And one evening - exactly a week before the Christmas Ball - Ginny sat in the Common Room listening to Ashley and Colin talking about the Ball. 

"I heard that Lavender was going with Seamus!" Ashley whispered excitedly. 

"But, she can't be because Seamus is going with Parvati. What of her twin sister Padma though?" Colin insisted. 

"Didn't you hear? Dean asked her during lunch last week." 

"And Ron is taking Rachel of Ravenclaw." 

"Hermione is going with Nick from Gryffindor - he's a year older than her." 

"Harry is taking Jesse...and Ginny is....hey wait a minute!" Colin looked quickly over at Ginny. "You haven't got a date yet, have you?" 

Ginny's cheeks turned pink and her eyes shifted to the floor. 

Ashley's eyes widened. "Ginny you _have_to get a date! The Ball is in one week. All of the good ones are taken now. You have to go and ask somebody!" 

"I'm waiting for someone 'special' to ask me, Ashley. I want to go with the guy I really want to go with, not just any old guy who asks me."   
  
David crept up behind Ginny and said into her ear. "And who's that 'special' guy?" 

Ginny jumped up and fell right out of her chair. "DAVID!" 

"What?" David replied laughing as he took a seat in her chair. 

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "I was sitting there first, and don't do that to me." 

"Firstly, we can both sit here," David said, grabbing Ginny's waist and pulling her into his lap. "And secondly, I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Ginny's cheeks reddened as she rolled her eyes. 

"But, Ginny." Colin said exasperatedly. "Harry's going with Jesse, we just told you that." 

David's smile flattered a bit. Yet, not a soul noticed. 

"I know that, Colin." Ginny replied, her ears beginning to turn red.__

_ Maybe it was a bad idea to try and ask Ginny....I mean if she does want to go with Harry..I don't know, girls are too confusing..especially her. God, why couldn't I have fallen in love with a different girl? Ya know, one who isn't so fickle._

"Sorry guys I gotta go..." David said quietly. He eased himself out from under Ginny, and sat her back down in her chair. He forced a smile and waved to the three before exiting the Common Room with his head bowed. 

"Um....guys...I think that Ashley is right. I'm gonna go and ask my 'special' someone. I'll see you later ok?" Ginny asked, standing up and brushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

Ashley smiled. "Go get 'im, Gin." 

"Go get who?" Colin asked. "Harry's taken." 

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Colin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up." 

"Ok."   
* * * * 

Ginny left the Common Room at a run in search of David. She saw David walking quickly down the stairs with his head bent and his hands in his pockets. 

"David wait up!" Ginny shouted. 

David paused, yet he didn't turn around. Ginny felt a pang of guilt. _It's my fault..poor guy he looks so heart broken. Well, that's what I get for saying that I like him and then having Colin tell him that I'm still wrapped up in Harry._

"David um...listen...I think you got the wrong impression back there. Just so you know, Colin's head is as thick as a rock, he doesn't get anything right if things change. When I was younger I liked Harry, cause he saved my life. He was my hero. But, that was only a silly crush, and I knew it was. Colin thought I was really in love, and he still thinks that. Do you know the real 'special' person that I wanted to ask me to the dance?" 

David shook his head sadly. 

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "It's you silly." She kissed his cheek. "It's always been you and it will always be you. David, I would be honored if you would go to the Ball with me." 

David raised his head and looked at her. "You're the greatest, Gin." 

Ginny giggled. "I know I am." 

David rolled his eyes. "Come on Juliet. Let's go for a walk." He held out his arm for her to take. 

"Why Roger, I thought you'd never ask." She replied, while taking his arm. David smiled lovingly at Ginny. He led her out of the castle and onto the grounds. 

The sun was setting and the sky was painted with all sorts of shades of purples, blue, pinks, oranges, reds, and whites. The sun was setting into the hills to the left of Hogwarts, making the green grass shine as brightly as an emerald. A small sprinkle of stars could be seen poking out from the few dark places in the sky, and there was a faded outline of the crescent moon hanging above the trees of the Forbidden Forest. It was quite a sight to behold. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ginny asked David. 

David nodded breathless. He gazed into Ginny's eyes for a moment. They were sparkling like sapphires in the light of the setting sun. "And you get to look at this every day...it's not fair.. Britain should be made to share this treasure with the rest of the world." 

Ginny nodded. "We should share it...but we don't. It's our own special sun set. No one in the world has one like we get here, and no one ever will. They could built an exact replica of this exact spot, even down to the dirt and stones. Yet, it would never be as beautiful as this. It's like when they make movies out of books...the original is always best. Or when one actor replaces another, it's never the same. And no matter what, this sun set will only fit perfectly and feel so perfect and beautiful if it stays right here." 

David sighed and nodded. "You're right. It's Britian's treasure and they deserve it." 

The two walked around a bit and finally stopped and sat on a large ledge over-looking Hogwarts. "What do you wanna do now, Dave?" Ginny asked as she lay in the grass, gazing up at the sky. 

"I want to dance...I wanna hear singing..." David replied absent-mindedly. "Ginny, sing." 

"What?" Ginny said shocked. She sat up and looked over to where he was standing - about five feet away from her, sitting on the edge of the cliff. 

"You heard me. Sing, I want to hear you sing." 

"I..I can't sing...without...music. Yeah..I need music to sing, David." Ginny insisted. 

David waved his wand and music began playing from no where. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "If you do that why don't you just wave your wand to make some other person sing?" Ginny questioned. 

"Because I want to hear you sing, Ginny. Please." David's blue eyes were wide and pleading. 

Ginny wanted just to sing her soul out, yet she was too afraid of what he would think to try it. "No..I...I can't sing...really trust me I'm horrible at singing..." 

"You're lying, Ginny. You can sing wonderfully." David insisted. 

"I..no..I can't sing....and..how would you know anyway?" 

David smiled his quirky little all-knowing smile. "I just know, Ginny. Trust me, you have nothing to be afraid of." He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. "Come on, Ginny. I know that you can do this." 

Ginny stared back at him for a bit. His words kept running through her head. _Trust me... you have nothing to be afraid of....I just know.....you can do this......How could he know exactly what I was thinking? I mean no one has ever heard me sing before...except for Charlie. But, that's different..he's the one teaching me how to sing. Just like Bill teaches me how to write my songs.___

_ I guess life is just like that. It's quirky...just like David's smile. I like seeing David smile. He didn't smile on the first day I met him...no he smirked...he may have thought he was smiling but he wasn't...he was smirking...I just know...Maybe that's what he's talking about..___

_ Yeah maybe...like I just knew that he had been hurt by Colin's comment about Harry. And just like I know when he forces a smile...like when he talks about his dad. I know that he's trying to seem like he really does love his dad and like he really does listen to everything his Father says. I know that's wrong. I know that the one thing David can't stand is his Father and his Father's rules.....I think David and I are more special then I thought before.._

"All right David...I'll sing." Ginny said finally. She took our her wand and waved it. A new song started. Ginny nodded her head to the melody, as David gazed up at her with a true smile on his face. 

Ginny took in a deep breath and began to sing. 

_ "I wake up in the morning_   
_Put on my face.._   
_The one that's gonna get me_   
_Through another day._   
_Doesn't really matter..._   
_How I feel inside_   
_'Cause life is like a game sometimes___

_But then you came around me.._   
_The walls just disappeared_   
_Nothing to surround me_   
_And keep me from my fears_   
_I'm unprotected_   
_See how I've opened up_   
_Oh, you've made me trust...___

_Because I've never felt like this before_   
_I'm naked_   
_Around you_   
_Does it show?_   
_You see right through me_   
_And I can't hide_   
_I'm naked_   
_Around you_   
_And it feels so right___

_I'm trying to remember_   
_Why I was afraid_   
_To be myself and let the_   
_Covers fall away_   
_I guess I never had someone like you_   
_To help me, to help me fit_   
_In my skin___

_I never felt like this before_   
_I'm naked_   
_Around you_   
_Does it show?_   
_You see right through me_   
_And I can't hide_   
_I'm naked_   
_Around you_   
_And it feels so right___

_I'm naked_   
_Oh oh yeah_   
_Does it show?_   
_Yeah, I'm naked_   
_Oh oh, yeah yeah___

_I'm so naked around you_   
_And I can't hide_   
_You're gonna see right through me, baby..."_

Ginny closed her eyes as her song finished and the music faded out. A wind blew, and small strands of her hair blew across her face. Ginny smiled to herself. _My song finally came true._

David smiled and stood up. He walked over to Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder. "See, Ginny. I told you that you had nothing to be afraid of. And that was beautiful. I loved it...You wrote it." It wasn't a question. 

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked. 

"It relates to you. It's no just any old artist talking and you're singing their song..it's Ginny talking. The real Ginny - the one who sings, smiles, laughs, writes songs, goes to dances with boys who are unworthy of her...." 

Ginny laughed, which caused David to smile even more. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "And the real Ginny who..isn't afraid anymore...who feels naked around me..and who has finally let her covers away and revealed her true self...." 

Ginny nodded and glanced down at David's hand - which was resting on her shoulder. David and Ginny both leaned in towards each other. David tilted his head slightly to the side, just as their lips met. And to this day they both swear that they could hear fireworks going off somewhere close by. 

* * * * 

On Christmas morning David awoke with such excitement and happiness that his own Father wouldn't have known it was David. In the past David had never been one for Christmas. With all of his moving around he had never fully understood the concept of the holiday. Yet, after their kiss last night, Ginny had fully explained the concept of the holiday. From St. Nick leaving everyone presents to Jesus being born and even to the other holidays that month like Kwanza. 

David quickly rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest to wake up. When he had finished he noticed a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. The Slytherin sat in shock for a few moments. Never before had he even received a Christmas presents, much less about five all at once! 

What he really wanted to do at the moment was tear the paper off of every single one of those presents. Yet, he didn't. David and Ginny had made a promise to open their gifts together. It was usually just the tradition between Ginny, Colin, and Ashley. But, seeing as Ash and Colin had gone away for Christmas, David had volunteered to keep Ginny company on Christmas. 

So, a very excited David jumped out of bed and ran over to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He snapped open the lid and rummaged through it for some clothes. He finally found a pair of blue jeans which were torn at the knees and a black t-shirt with the words 'I can only please one person a day. Today I pick..ME' written on it in white letters.   
  
David ran a hand through his hair and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed his empty school bag and carefully placed each present inside. David quickly checked himself in the mirror once more before deciding that he hadn't forgotten anything and he hurriedly ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Gesundheit." He said to the Fat Lady, who guarded the portrait hole. 

"Merry Christmas." She said cheerfully. 

David nodded and walked inside. The room was empty except for one small red haired girl sitting near the fire. "Hi Ginny. Merry Christmas." David said, just loud enough for her to hear. 

"David!" Ginny replied excitedly. She jumped up and ran over to David. After giving him a hug, she pecked his cheek. "Merry Christmas. Lord, what took you so long? I've been up all morning!" 

The Slytherin was led over to sit in front of the fire with Ginny, where she had also brought down her gifts. David noticed, with a small pang of jealousy, that Ginny had many more presents than him. Ginny seemed to notice that he noticed, for her cheeks turned red and she averted her eyes to the floor. 

"Shall we begin?" David suggested into the uneasy silence between them. "You can go first." 

Ginny smiled, "Sure I'd love to." She grabbed a large parcel beside her, read the card and smiled wider. "It's from my brother, Charlie." She gasped when she revealed the gift to be a beautiful large snow globe. Inside was a small red-haired girl, who was sitting upon the back of a small red dragon - who was flying over the edge of a large waterfall. Below her were about a dozen unicorns of all shapes sizes and colors. "Only Charlie.." She whispered. "He studies dragons..but in his spare time he likes to build snow globes..." 

David nodded. _I hope she'll like my gift. _David unwrapped one of his, which turned out to be a book of Quidditch from Inigo. The two went back and forth opening presents, though Ginny reserved most of hers for later so that David wouldn't feel bad. Finally the only gift Ginny had left was the one from David, and the only gift David had left was the one from Ginny. 

"You can go first." Ginny said with a smile. "I hope you like it." 

"I know I will." David replied. There were two boxes, each wrapped in green paper covered in candy canes and other sweets. There was a card on top, it was merely a picture of a boy and a girl - who by chance looked just like Ginny and David - sitting together and laughing. Inside Ginny had written 'Happy Christmas. With love your friend, Ginny.' 

David smiled and began to unwrap the first gift. It was another book, yet unlike the first it wasn't about Quidditch it was about. "Shifters...." David whispered, running his hand over the book - with it's red covering and fancy golden letters. "Thanks, Ginny....this is great." 

"The next one is better." Was Ginny's reply as the blush in her cheeks increased. 

David unwrapped the second one slowly, he almost feared what unknown thing was inside. Once he had a good look at the second gift, he understood why. The first thing inside the package was a photo in a pretty silver frame. The picture was simply of David and Ginny sitting on the front steps of Hogwarts, sharing an ice cream. 

The Slytherin smiled as he had remembered that day. Ginny and David had gone outside to escape the pressure of the other students. The had just sat down on the front steps and were sharing Ginny's glass of hot chocolate, when Colin snapped their picture. Ginny and David had gotten angry at Colin in the beginning, yet now David realized that it wasn't worth getting mad over. 

Both Ginny and David looked great. It truly was a wonderful picture. And David's eyes told Ginny this when he looked over at her, smiling. He mouthed a thank-you and turned to the second gift. At first David thought he was dreaming, after a quick pinch he realized that he was wide awake. The gift was again a picture, but this one was set on the beautiful Puerto Rican shore. 

In the picture a light skinned and tall blond-haired and brown eyed Italian stood with his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman next to him. The woman had tanned skin, ocean blue eyes, long and slightly curled black hair, and a small smile on her face. In her arms was a small bright blue eyed baby, who resembled her in every way possible. 

The picture became blurred as tears entered David's eyes. "My...my mum..Ginny..how? How did you...I've never even...." 

"Seen her picture.." Ginny finished for him. "You told me. That's where I got the idea. I felt bad about that...so I sent a letter to your Father, and explained what I wanted and why I wanted it. Just around two days ago he sent me back that. I knew you deserved it, so I just had to get it for you." 

"I don't deserve a friend like you Ginny..you're the greatest. Thanks." David looked up at her smiling. 

Ginny blushed and looked down. "You do...and you're welcome.." 

After a moment of silence David said, "Well go on." 

"Huh?" Ginny looked over at him, confused. 

"My gift to you, open it." 

"Oh right." Ginny laughed and began to open his gift to her. After taking off the green wrapping paper Ginny held in her hand a small velvet blue box. She glanced up at David before slowly opening it. "It's a locket." She muttered smiling down into the box at the golden heart shaped locket on a long fine golden chain. 

"Open it." David said. 

Ginny nodded and did so. On the right side was a picture of David and Ginny, dancing in the Great Hall. "The ball?" Ginny asked, and David nodded. Ginny looked down at the left side. Engraved in the left side was a rose and the words, 'David and Ginny, Together Forever.' 

"David....." Ginny tried to say thank-you, but the words just wouldn't come out. She looked up into his eyes and as he nodded she knew that he understood. 

"Here, let me help you put it on." David said. 

He gently took the necklace out of the box, walked around Ginny, knelt down behind her and fastened the necklace around her neck. As David rested his hand on Ginny's shoulder she lay her hand on his. David smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Merry Christmas Ginny." 

* * * *   
"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked, laughing, as David led her out onto the grounds, with his hand over her eyes. 

"You'll see." David replied smiling. He couldn't wait to show Ginny his surprise that he had set up for her. The had almost reached the spot when David noticed something golden was glittering on the ground a few feet in front of them. "What's that?" 

"What's what?" Ginny asked, looking around even though she couldn't see. 

"That." David answered, removing his hand and pointing to the golden object. 

Ginny shrugged let's take a look. David nodded and took her hand in his. The two walked forward towards the object. Yet, no matter what neither of them could determine what it was. Finally, they reached it. 

"It's a ring." David whispered to Ginny. Indeed it was, and a beautiful ring at that, with a large diamond in the center of it. 

"I wonder who could've lost it." Ginny said, thinking that no one in their right mind would throw away such a beautiful ring. 

"We can ask up at the castle." David replied, as he bent down and picked up the ring. As soon as he touched the ring David regretted it. Instantly, David felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. No matter how hard he tried, David could not let go of the ring; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, with Ginny at his side. 

Finally David felt his feet slam into the ground. Ginny's legs gave way, and David caught her in his arms as she fell, letting go of the ring. 

"Where are we?" Ginny asked shakily, her head resting on David's chest. 

David shook his head, wrapped his arms around Ginny and looked around. 

The two had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding Hogwarts were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard. 

"It was a portkey." David muttered as he looked around. He recognized this place from his dreams. "Ginny, you have to get out of here." 

"What?" Ginny asked confused. "Why? What about you?" 

"Ginny, Voldemort...Voldemort....he's coming. This is a trap! He wants me, not you. You have leave. I can't have you die here just because of me." David whispered hurriedly. 

"David, your crazy I would never leave you, I could never leave you here alone with him. And how do you even know that he's coming?" 

"Dreams...nightmares, and stuff like that. Listen please you have to....." David trailed off, he heard noises in the distance. "Someone's coming." 

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves. David could tell that it was a man, just by the way he walked. The man held his head up high and walked slowly towards the two, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Voldemort." David whispered, gently pushing Ginny behind him. 

The man under the cloak smirked, yet it went unnoticed. "Have you reconsidered?" A cold and cruel voice questioned. Voldemort's bright red eyes were visible from under the hood. 

David shook his head. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. No." David glanced back at Ginny. _Please, Ginny, just leave!_ He thought desperately. 

Voldemort chuckled when he saw where David was looking. "Worried about your muggle loving girlfriend? You shouldn't, I most likely won't kill her. It'd just be a waste of a decent spell." 

Ginny's blood boiled. Had Voldemort been anyone else she might have reacted, though seeing as it was Voldemort, Ginny remained still. "What's he talking about, Dave?" She asked David quietly. 

Voldemort smirked more. "You haven't told her, yet? Pity. You see, girl, I offered young David a once in a life time chance. The chance to serve me and put his shifting powers to good use. Yet, he refused - the fool. And no one refuses Lord Voldemort and lives for too much longer. I had pity on him, so I gave the boy a second chance. Again, as you just saw, he refused. You'll be with your pathetic mother soon, boy. She didn't know what was good for her either." Voldemort hissed, raising his wand. 

David stood stunned as he heard Voldemort utter, what he thought would be the last words he'd ever hear. "Avada Kadavera!" Voldemort hissed, as a blinding green light shot out of his wand and at David. 

Ginny screamed and David closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But, he opened his eyes as soon as he heard the body of a young girl hit the floor......   
  
  


Author's Note - Yes, it's over. I know that it's awful to leave it off there but I needed to post it by today. (Christmas) It's for a contest of who can get the most reviews. There will be a squeal if I get enough people who want one. Sorry if this is a bit rushed, unbelievable, stupid, corny, etc. If you think it is, keep those comments to yourself. Give me something positive like good plot line or nice characters or something like that. I hope that I have your review. Thanks, and thanks to my friend for letting me borrow her computer to finish writing this. Happy Holidays 

-Mlle Angel Wings-   
  
  
  



End file.
